Behind the music
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: One-Shot based on the SWAN SONG PROMO.


She stands up and walks pass him to the break room. She's in need for coffee and a hug. She needs him.

Castle watches her go and for a moment thinks about following her, but the camera guy is filming them, and they have to remain really professional. Not a single suspicious look or hand rubbing.

They have to stay as professional as ever, and that's difficult, even more now, that they are a couple.

He turns his head around to find Kate looking at him through the break room window; she smiles and he knows that look; she wants company; he stands up and walks to her.

"Hey." He softly says when she reaches for her. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good but this documentary thing is annoying me. I can't work like this. I just can't."

"I understand, Kate. It's so hard for me too."

"But you seem to enjoy it. I hate not being able to stand close to you, rub your hand or even look at you, because if I do the whole earth will know we are together."

"Why don't we go to the room where we stay when have a late night at the precinct? We can try to talk to the camera guy… Tell him that this is a private investigation, and that we have to concentrate."

"That would be perfect." She admits.

"Okay. You prepare the coffee and I'll go talk to the guy."

"Thank you." She says reaching for his hand.

"You're very welcome Kate."

"I'll get everything ready. Meet you at room 2." She says squeezing his hand once again before he leaves the coffee room.

* * *

"Well, I've talked to the camera guy and he finally agreed on letting us work alone; no cameras, no interruptions."

"Good. Thank you." She smiles handing him a NYPD coffee mug.

"So, what do we know?" He asks sitting at the edge of the table.

"We don't know much. Only that he's a famous rock and roll singer, he's 29 and lives alone. His brother said he was up for best new artist in some award show and that his rival was pretty jealous. We've been trying to look for this guy, but he has disappeared."

"That's all?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay. What about the murder weapon?"

"Well, Lanie said he was electrocuted. So I'm guessing the killer used the guitar."

"Right; so our murderer must be someone who knows about this stuff. Maybe you're right about the jealous musician." He said approaching to her; now both standing in front of the murder board.

"Yeah, I thought about that too." She smiles up to him. He's really close now. They are inside the room, apart from everyone, but even if the blinds are half closed, anyone could see them. "Castle…"

"Kate… I wanted to be this close to you since yesterday morning."

"I know; me too. But they can see us."

"I was thinking we could go out for dinner after the case…"

"I'd love that." She smiles as he takes a step closer. They are a metre apart now and she's feeling it, she feels him, even in the distance.

"I like your hair half-up." He whispers lifting his hand to her face to put a strand of her beautiful, perfect hair behind her ear; and she finally smiles.

"Rick…" She warns him as she slightly turns her head to see the cameraman filming them. She has to do something, this tape might hit the news sometime this week, and she isn't ready to let the world know about her relationship with Rick Castle, "not here…" She whispers reaching for his hand, which is still caressing her face.

"Sorry…"

"It's just that he's filming…"

"Damn."

"Normally I wouldn't care, but I don't think I'm ready to let people know."

"It's fine Kate. I like keeping it a secret with you."

"Me too. Now let's get back to work." She states walking outside the room and back to her desk so she could call the guys, see if they got the jealous musician.

* * *

It was nearly 9 o'clock when Kate decided to call it a night. She had been interrogating a suspect while Castle watched through the glass, Ryan by his side.

"Hey Kevin. Do you think Kate would like to go to Ed Sheeran's concert tomorrow night?"

"I'm sure she'll love it. Not that I know what kind of music she likes, but I can tell she's not a rock and roll kinda girl and Ed Sheeran sounds good."

"I should get tickets. I'm going to call Paula." He says stepping out the observation room.

"Hey Paula. I'm good, how are you? Glad you're okay… Listen, I need two tickets for Ed Sheeran's concert tomorrow… Yeah, I know it's last hour, but I'm sure Kate would love to go… I owe you a big one! Thanks Paula… I'll come by tomorrow to pick them up. Bye." He hangs up as he sees Kate coming out the interrogation room.

She spots him too and blushes.

"How did it go?" He asks meeting her halfway to her desk.

"He asks for a lawyer, so we will continue tomorrow morning."

"Want to have dinner at the loft?"

"Sure. Let's go." She says grabbing her bag.

They get into the elevator and as soon as the doors close he steps closer to her.

"I have a surprise for you." He whispers into her ear and he pulls her to him; her back collides with his chest and she sighs.

"Oh really?"

"Yep. We're going out tomorrow."

"Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Oh, come on Castle!"

"Patience, detective. Patience." He says kissing her hair, before the doors open again.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**I plan it to end here, but I can always continue of you want. **_

_**I haven't seen any sneak peek, so this story is basically based on the promo. I have also realized, after watching the promo for the 10000**__**th**__** time, that the scene where Kate says "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" does not come after the 'cheek scene' with Castle; cos her hair looks different, so I guess the cameraman is going to catch them more than one time! I really can't wait for this episode, it's gonna be amazing!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Anna.**_


End file.
